


Mi Querida Watson

by NairobiWonders



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Joanlock - Freeform, spanish language
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairobiWonders/pseuds/NairobiWonders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un pequeño pedazo de fluff. Leyendo los cuentos de Doyle me di cuenta cuantas veces se llaman "dear" (querido) entre ellos - era común en la época pero me quede pensando....</p><p>Hace falta fics de Elementary en español. ¡Hay nada más que seis en total!  Yo escribo más o menos (lo hablo mejor). Por favor de corregirme las faltas así aprendo. Y si escribes en español, escríbame un fic por favor. Gracias.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi Querida Watson

Joan levanto la vista en tiempo de ver los ojos de Sherlock, con mirada intenta, estudiando su cara. El rápidamente bajo la vista a su libro.

"¿Qué pasa?" Joan le pregunto con cansancio en su voz. 

Sherlock levantó la cabeza inocentemente. "¿Cómo?"

"¿Qué pasa?" Joan repitió. "Hace días que me estas observando. Algo pasa. ¿Qué has hecho?"

Sacudió su cabeza, y cerro su libro. "Mi querida Watson, estas imaginado cosas." Y con eso se paró y salió del cuarto. 

Joan se quedo mirando el asiento vacío. Sherlock raramente la llamaba "querida Watson," y el dulzor con cual lo dijo en ese momento la dejo confundida. Se preocupó que quizás Sherlock este formulando plan de departir o de hacer algo peligroso o quien sabe las cosas raras que pasan por la mente de su compañero. 

Lo siguió, encontrándolo en la cocina. 

Joan se paró cerca de el. "¿Estas bien?" Le dio un momento para que de respuesta y cuando Sherlock no dijo nada, ella habló otra vez. "Sherlock, mírame. Que pasa ... Estas tristón ... Muy callado. No estás bien."

Sherlock suspiró, dejo la preparación de su té y la miro. "No es nada malo. A lo contrario ...." Corto su vista a la mesada, estudiando la tasa, moviendo la cuchara. Joan espero que siga. La voz de Sherlock volvió despacio, hablando más a la tasa que a ella. "Me he dado cuenta en estos días pasados ... cuanto .... cuanto te quiero ... " Sus ojos buscaron la cara de Joan por un segundo, y bajaron rápidamente otro vez a el mesón. Arregló otro vez la tasa ... La cuchara ....

La mano de Joan bajó sobre la de el y paró su inquietud. 

Sherlock la miro, serio y con ojos grandes. 

"Sos tonto....." Joan, con una pequeña sonrisa bajo su cabeza, y se acercó un poquito más. "Yo también te quiero mucho."

Joan se movió para irse, "O... y, para que sepas, ahora si, ahora yo creo en amor a primera vista... Entiendes, mi querido, Sherlock?"

Sherlock la miro, boca abierta, por un secundo, "Si, mi querida Watson," regalándole una de sus raras sonrisas.


End file.
